


Flight of Badgers

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Why Kageyama is a Hufflepuff is a mystery to Hinata and an even bigger mystery to himself.





	Flight of Badgers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Bonus Round Tic Tac Toe. 
> 
> These guys are the biggest Hufflepuffs to ever puff, fight me. Seijou is Ravenclaw, Nekoma is Slytherin, and Shiritorizawa is Gryffindor. Also Daichi with Keeper's thighs, PLEASE.

Why Kageyama is a Hufflepuff is a mystery to Hinata and an even bigger mystery to himself.

"Where did you think I'd be?" Kageyama snaps irritably, even though he just said a minute ago he was surprised. In the next bed over, Tsukishima has his headphones around his neck still even though they can't be attached to anything, but Yamaguchi is quietly listening in from his own bed, hugging his pillow in his lap.

"I dunno, in Ravenclaw with the Great King?" Hinata scratches at a scab on his knee, robes long ago flung off. "That's where your friends ended up, right?"

Kageyama's shoulders hunch. "I asked the Hat, but didn't get it." He flinches when Hinata bursts into laughter. "Shut up! Anyway, they aren't my friends."

"No? But you played with them, right?" Hinata leaned forward, tilting his head in confusion. Once Hinata had gotten his letter, his muggleborn parents had done their best to help him learn about the wizarding world, and that had included going to see some pick-up Quidditch matches between the kids who already knew each other, the school-aged kids helping sort out the younger ones. Like Little League, Hinata had thought. "Weren't you like a team?"

"Guess not," Kageyama mutters. He's looking at the floor. "Whatever. Now I'm stuck with you."

"But you're good!" Hinata hops to his feet, like the very idea of people looking down on Kageyama's Chasing makes him furious. "Ugh, this is so annoying, I wanted to beat you! But I can't if we're on the same team! But people saying you suck when I can't beat you is even MORE annoying! WAAARGH!"

"Would you seriously shut up?" Tsukishima spoke up, giving them a sharp glare from behind his glasses. Yamaguchi laughed behind his hand. "You too, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

"We'll just have to try out together!" Hinata declared, making all the first years blink at him. "We'll practice and get really good and then they can't laugh anymore, right? If I can't crush you, then we'll just have to crush everybody else!!"

"Seriously, what?" Kageyama asked, but there was the tiniest hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth, gone before Hinata had barely seen it. "Did the Hat scramble your brains or something? Hufflepuff hasn't crushed anybody at Quidditch in like five centuries or something."

"That's ok," Hinata assured. "We'll make them see Badgers can fly too!"

"They really can't," Tsukishima pointed out while Yamaguchi burst out laughing, almost toppling over. "Shut up, Yamaguchi."


End file.
